the love of one human
by dakotabegins
Summary: A woman is found in the woods ans is brought to a home of vampires, she quickly learns of the danger she is in. Yet the family knows they can't let her leave as the secret will no longer be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sage

Tim awakes and his vision is red, the thirst is maddening for him. He moves from the bed to the mini fridge and gulps down a pint of blood and wipes his lips clean. He walks to the door and noticed that he was am the first up, but can hear the hart beat of the human, who was brought home last night after finding her lost in the surrounding woods. He smiled as he opened the door and moved quietly down the steps to find Sage lying on the couch fast asleep, slowly walking to her side and smiles as he watches her sleeping body. The breaths raising her chest then letting it fall, the heart that beats slowly unknowing she is in a home full of predators and blood suckers.

The smile on his face is that of warmth and peace but the animal inside is eager to pierce her soft flesh and taste her sweet nectar of life. He holds himself back faithfully and does not act on the instinct to feed. As he moves to the kitchen, she wakes and roles over watching him walk into the kitchen. "How long have I been out?" she asks in a sweet voice, that is soft as vanilla. "All day, it's getting dark." He replies as sweetly as he could. She smiled "really that long?" "Yup." Moving on into the kitchen, he begins to gather some food for her to eat. The family had regular food for company and sometimes they would join in but the food had no nutritional value for them, they only ate to help hide there true identity.

After make a sandwich he asked if she would like one, she agreed and protested that she was starving. He smiles and started making a second sandwich "what do you prefer? Regular or low fat manias." "Regular will be fine" she replied as she walked through the double doors. He hands the sandwich to her and she takes it thanking him with a soft smile, and then bites into it. "mmm, this is good" "thanks, but it's just a regular turkey and ham sandwich" "well it's good". She finished and walked back into the family room where she sat and watched the fire in the fireplace. "So do you guys work at night or something?" "No, why you ask?" "Because you're all asleep and now waking up." "Oh that well we prefer the night because there is less hassle in the rest of the world." "Oh I see." wow dodged a bullet there he thinks to himself.

He sits on the other side of the couch and lays his head back closing his eyes. He was still young for a vampire and was not much good after waking up for at least an hour. She moves closer to him, he can feel her shift the couch and hear her heart as it comes closer. The smell of her blood just under the surface is emcee and strong. She gets so close he feels her breath, she smells him. Pheromones ha-ha they have an effect on her, they help us draw in prey with little effort. As if they need them they are faster, stronger and killing machines.

He shifts and she jumps, he smiles at her and she smiles back. "What's wrong?" "Nothing I just thought you smelled great." She blushes. "Oh thanks." He responds and closes his eyes once more and smiles. She moves back to his side and then lays her head on his shoulder and falls back to sleep. Marry gets up and comes down stairs and sees him and Sage on the couch, she smiles and then moves into the kitchen to get a glass of blood. He stays still for an hour or so until Sage wakes up and looks at him. "Sorry, I did not mean to…" "It's alright I don't mind." She smiles and then gets up smiling and leaves the room.

He gets up and moves his way back up the steps and into his room. Moving to the bed and laying back down. This was going to be tough having a human around. The door opens the smell of blood fills the room, a heart beat loud and prominent tickles his ears. It was Sage; she steps inside and closes the door behind her. She seems to be worried about something. "What's wrong?" "It's your sister she…" there comes a knock on the door. "Yes?" he answers, "Is Sage in there with you?" it's Marry my sister. "Yea" "Okay just checking. Do be careful." "I will." Sage looks at him oddly not knowing what she meant, but he did. Marry new what she had done and now knew what he had to do.

He looks at Sage saddened because now he has no choice, or did he. "Sage I have to tell you something, and it is important and something you can't tell anyone." "Okay, what is it?" "Well we are not what you think we are." "What do you mean?" "We are not human…" "What do you mean not human?" "Well we are vampires" "ha-ha-ha you had me going, you are not."

he smiles at her and then smiles showing his fangs. She freezes in shock then tries to run from him, he moves faster and blocks the door, "stay calm you will not be harmed." She stares at him as though she might die by just looks on at him but he tells her about his diet and how it only consists of animal and voluntarily given blood. He moves slowly from the door and she responds by backing away. "I said I would not hurt you. Trust me" she stops backing but is still frightened. He sits on the edge of the bed as she stands about 4 foot away from him.

"So… you guys are vampires and that's why I saw your sister dinking the blood in the kitchen." "Yes that is why you saw her drinking. See the way it works is when we first wake the thirst is truly maddening and we must get blood." "Oh" he smiles at her and she kind of starts to chill, her body relaxes from its once tensed state. She smiles back, "do you hear my heart and smell the blood under my skin as it is in the books?" "Yes I can, the only thing about the books that it is not true about the sunlight and the whole holy water thing. Oh and staking us that don't work either you have to rip our heads off." "I see" she walks over cautiously and sits on the bed about 2 feet away.

"Why do I feel as if I need to be closer to you?" "Ahh that would be the pheromones that causes you to want to be closer." "Oh, just like in the books." She smiles and he can't help but smirk. She moves ever so closer, her shoulder brushes his as she lens into his chest and takes a deep breath drawing in the strong smell admits from him. As she gets closer he can almost feel the blood rushing in her veins. He swallows hard and tries not to breathe in the sweet smell of her as she nears.

She looks up at him and without saying a word she begins to close the distance between them and he does the same. Their lips brush against each others and the small touch broke out into a ferrous scramble and combat of the tongues to see who would be triumphant. She pushes him back and he lies down as she lies down on top of him. He pulls her closer to his body, her warmth given cold chills across her soft skin as she comes in contact with his shirtless torso and cold skin. His fangs began to elongate as her heart pumps the blood harder and faster through her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Sage slows to a stop as she felt the fangs begin to poke her lips, she looked down at them and saw that they where long and sharp. This frightened her and she jumps back away from Tim and moves to the other side of the room.

Tim at fist is shocked to have the wonderful kiss interrupted so quickly, though he soon finds the reason why and covers his mouth. "I am so sorry…" Sage whimpers in the corner and does not move. "I did not mean for this to happen, but your heart rate and the smell of you. It drives my senses crazy." He stands and starts to walk over to her as he did this her body quivered and every part of her was telling her that she needed to get out of this corner, out of this room, and out of this house.

Kneeling next to her he places a hand on her shoulder and she shrugs it off. "Please, I did not mean to make you feel so scared." She looks over at him with soft blue eyes and her bottom lip quivers. "I-I-I am scared" he smiles "don't be." "How could I not, it hit me as I felt your fangs and saw them sharp and wanting to pierce my skin that you was a monster and all you want is to kill me." He laughs lightly "no… trust me if I wanted you dead you would be… well that's not the best thing to say. Umm… what I mean is that I don't want to kill you, do I thirst for you? Yes but do I want to kill you? No" She stood up and looks into his dark grey eyes and decided that it was best to leave.

"May I leave…?" "I will not hold you here but where are you going?" "I don't know. I just want out of this place." "Oh I see, but I can't let you leave the area as now you know what we are and we just can't have you running about knowing such a secret." Sage freezes now her mind races to find what it means to not let her leave, is she some kind of new toy, will she be killed, become a slave. Tim seems to be a nice guy and she is so attracted to him but to save his family and himself she can tell he would do anything it takes to make them safe.

She did not notice as she thought and zoned out that Tim had come closer now only inches from her now trapped body. Tim wanted her feel fear but also he wanted her to feel that he would not hurt her but she could not go anywhere. That would put his family in danger and this was something he just could not have. He would kill her before he would allow that.

Sage looks up and finally noticed that her personal space was just invaded without her knowing, by a fierce predator. She jumps back her heart pounding, opening her mouth to scream but nothing would come out. Tim only smiled and kisses her again. At first she did nothing but then lust came into her and she began to kiss him back. The stayed this way, lip locked against the wall for a while.

Then the door to Tim's room came open and caused him to look over his shoulder. It was none other than his mom Mandy, she smiles. "I thought I heard a fast heart and smelled adrenalin." Tim smiles as Sage blushes and then Mandy leaves the room closing the door behind her.

After the door was closed Tim backs away and sits on the bed, leaving Sage to lean against the wall completely lost. He pats the bed beside him for her to come take a seat, she thinks on it but then moves over and sits beside him. "So is she your real mom?" "Well sort of, we are really close and she is the one who turned me." "Oh" "Yeah I am very close to my family."

Sage lies back on the bed and closes her eyes, even though she had slept all day she was still very tired as she was not used to late night hours. Tim slips out from the room and heads downstairs leaving her sleeping on his bed after tucking her in under the blankets.

Marry looks at him, "oh you took care of her alright" she laughs at him. "Well…" "Oh I know you had your face glued to hers." Tim frowns at his sister and then plops down on the couch and sighs. Soon after, there comes a loud knock on the door.

"Yes…" Tim's father Paul answers the door. Standing in the door way was a young man and he was bleeding, the smell of blood filled the house, Tim and Marry stiffened in there seats while Toby run up the steps. He was still a young vampire being newly changed not long after his 17 birthday. Paul brought the man into the house and took him back to his office where Mandy came and started tending to the wounds.

"What happened?" Paul asks, "I was running on the trail and was attacked about 3 hours ago." "You're lucky" Mandy says as she tightens the bandage. "Do you have a phone I could borrow? I am sure my wife will want to hear from me. I was expected to be home by dark." "Yes" Paul answers as he reaches over to the phone on the desk.

The man calls his wife and after a short conversation asks what way to get to road. "No need I can take you home" Tim says as he silently slipped into the room. "I could not ask you to do that." "I don't mind at all." "Okay well thank you." Tim headed out with the man behind him and got to his truck. The ride was short and hardly any words were said. After dropping the man off Tim headed back to the house and by now was dying for a bottle of blood. He was older than anyone in the house but his mother yet still the smell got to him if he was around it for long.

Tim steps inside and goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle from the fridge and downs it quickly. The he moves up the steps as now it is getting later and the sun is about to come up. As he moves into the bed room Sage is still on the bed asleep and he smiles.

Tim slips quietly into the bed beside her and moves some hair from her face and kisses her forehead. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. He pulls his arm around her and lies looking up to the ceiling above his head. Then he smelled it again, Blood. Looking slowly down at Sage he noticed that her nose was bleeding. His mouth began to water as her blood smelled much better than any he had ever been around before.


End file.
